


Pick Me Sweetly

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [63]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: The dating thing might span countries, but New York is her home.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: mini-drabbles [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/963966
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Pick Me Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Klaroline falling in love in new york

Caroline paused, chopsticks hovering over her fried rice at an unexpected knock on her front door. She hadn’t been expecting company. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon in New York City. She’d spent the day unpacking boxes and organizing her kitchen with her balcony doors were open to let in the summer breeze with a chirpy pop station on in the background. It was her second apartment in the city, and while still somewhat small, its location and balcony space more than made up for its size. She’d moved yesterday, had gotten all the major furniture in place before treating herself to a bath with a delicious smelling bath bomb.

Now she was trying to eat dinner.

The knock came again and she sighed, heaving herself off her floor where she’d spread out her take out on the coffee table and padded to the door. Glancing through the peephole, she froze as she took in a familiar face. Tumbled curls, brow arched as he waited for her to open the door, Klaus wasn’t supposed to be in the city for another week.

She mentally cursed that she was still wearing super casual clothes: cut off shorts, an old t-shirt and no bra. Certainly not the slinky dress she’d spent a few hours shopping for last week for the dancing and drinks he’d promised her when he’d called and asked if she’d be in town for his visit. And definitely not super cute underwear. Rolling her eyes, because _how_ had he gotten her address so easily, she flicked the lock and opened the door.

“Hello, love.”

“I thought we had a date next week?” She settles a hand on her hip. “I bought a dress.”

Klaus’ smile widened at her words, dimples creasing his cheeks. He’d been in and out of her life for decades, dinners here, coffee’s there and nights spent doing pretty much everything except sleeping. But she hadn’t been interested in something permanent just yet and Klaus had always taken only what she’d offered. But Bonnie had been gone for near a decade now, and there were no more friends in her life she needed to protect from his numerous enemies. Their plans for next week would be third pre-planned night out, and the first she’d actually referenced as a date.

“Apologies, love. We certainly do. However, I made it into the city a bit earlier than planned, thought I’d see if you were interested in dinner. It appears I’m a little late.” He lifted his left hand and she bit her lip to hide a smile as she recognized the bottle. A favorite vineyard of hers from Spain. She’d dragged Klaus on a wine tasting tour, and watching him get super snobby about grapes had been a lot of fun. Though she’d tried she hadn’t quite managed to get him drunk although she’d certainly gotten very tipsy. Later that night she’d made a point to make the annoying humans up to him with her mouth.

“I brought wine.”

“Just happened to be in Spain to grab a bottle?” She drawled, arms folding across her chest as she eyed him. “And my brand new neighborhood is just right around the corner from your super private airstrip?”

He smiled, eyes heating. “Hmmm, the vineyard grew on me.”

The rough murmur stroked across her skin like a caress. She stiffened to hide a shiver, and sighed dramatically as she opened the door. “Since you brought wine, I suppose you can come in and eat, although I’m not happy about the creepy spies.”

Klaus obligingly handed off the bottle as she headed into the kitchen to dig out her church key and glasses. Looking up she snorted as she caught him eyeing her choices. “Oh don’t even make that face. You dragged me across the breadth of Singapore to eat at a hawker stand. It cost like, a buck fifty.”

“It’s not cost that matters, Caroline, but quality.” He caught the chopsticks she threw at him. “That hawker has a Michelin Star.”

She pointed at the floor and he sat without another word as she scooped her wine glasses and brought them over. “Yeah, well, if I’d known you were coming I might have splurged and ordered a little further up the street. Maybe.”

He broke his chopsticks open as she settled across from him. There wasn’t a lot of room, and she didn’t mind one bit as their legs ended up tangled or when his left hand settled on her knee. “I’m touched.”

Caroline dunked a egg roll into the sweet and sour sauce and shrugged. “You should be. Their egg rolls aren’t as superior.”

“A terrible sin,” he murmured as he scooped up a bit of the pork fried rice with a dubious expression. He wanted until she swallowed before tipping his head towards catalogs she’d stacked next to the couch. “Furniture hunting?”

“I need a new table,” she groused. “The movers broke my other one.”

“Incompetent of them.”

“We had a discussion,” she admitted. “They won’t be so careless again.”

Klaus laughed under his breath before he pulled her into a debate on tables. Caroline found herself debating about woods and stains as they demolished the wine and Chinese food. And later, when his hands slipped hot and greedy beneath her shirt, she pulled him into the bedroom to get his opinion on her bed.


End file.
